fifafandomcom-20200223-history
FIFA 14
FIFA 14 is the most recent game in the FIFA series by EA Sports. Fueled by EA SPORTS IGNITE, FIFA 14 feels alive with players who think, move, and behave like real, world-class players, and dynamic living stadiums. Players have four times the decision making ability and feel alive with human-like reactions, anticipation, and instincts. With 10 times more animation depth and detail than previous consoles, FIFA 14 delivers the dynamic movements and biomechanics of the world’s best athletes. Players are agile and athletic as they plant, pivot and cut, and explode out of each step. The increased fidelity has a game-changing effect on gameplay. Plus, for the first time ever, fans will feel the electricity of a living stadium as the emotions of new 3D crowds rise and fall around the stories on the pitch. No. of Online Players: 1-22 No. of Offline Players: 1-4 Features Connect to the real world by choosing between the atmospheres of 34 stadiums, playing with one of the over 600 teams, from over 30 leagues available in the game. With an improved console-like interface, users will enjoy the authenticity and innovation that the FIFA franchise is known for. For the first time ever, FIFA 14 commentaries on mobile will be available in five different languages (English, French, German, Italian and Spanish), allowing more of our fans all over the world to enjoy the best football experience in their own language. ;EA SPORTS IGNITE Ignite blends new technology with the best rendering, run-time physics, animation, intelligence, locomotion, and online systems from across EA into one powerful, new engine. Athletes possess human-like intelligence for advanced decision-making, players have true athletic motion, and living worlds make the game experience as rich and dynamic as real-world stadiums. ;Pro Instincts Players will make intelligent decisions with human-like reaction times, moving instinctively around the pitch like world class athletes. Players will anticipate moves to seal off opponents and intercept passes, skip over tackles and out-stretched legs to avoid collisions, and slow opponents by hooking or holding an arm. ;Precision Movement With 10 times more animation depth and detail, EA SPORTS IGNITE delivers the dynamic movements and biomechanics of the world’s best athletes. Every step counts as players now plant, pivot and cut, change direction and shift their momentum with the agility and explosiveness of elite athletes. Player acceleration and deceleration is more realistic with a game-changing effect on gameplay. Players feel more grounded, agile and explosive, and manage their momentum with distinct foot plants and push-offs. ;Elite Technique Harnessing the power and memory of the new consoles, FIFA 14 delivers hundreds of never-before-seen new skills and behaviors. Players have an arsenal of new shot types such as side volleys, defections, power chips and first time screamers, and new passes such as touch, over-head, slice and lobs. New behaviors include trapping the ball in stride at pace, panic turns when defenders are beaten, off-balance shots, missed shot reactions, and more. ;Living Worlds Feel the electricity of a living stadium, and experience the majesty of the world’s greatest stadiums. From dramatic broadcast-inspired stadium flyovers to emotional pre-match ceremonies, fans will see and feel the match like never before. The world inside the stadium feels alive with stunning 3D crowds and dynamic sidelines that impact the experience. ;Match Flow Match Flow will revolutionize the FIFA experience, delivering dynamic and continuous gameplay. Players will interact with side-line characters such as ball boys so they can get the ball back into play as the clock winds down and the pressure mounts. Plus, fans will witness the build-up and player positioning prior to corners or free kicks. ;In-Game Director Stay connected to the action with 121 different broadcast cameras outside the stadium and inside positioned around the pitch, each following star players and headline makers. Experience stunning new replay angles, compelling storylines, and all the emotion that unfolds within a match…so matches look and feel alive. ;In-Air Play For the first time ever, multiple players can contest a ball in the air simultaneously. Timing, decision-making and the right touch are crucial as players utilize different types of headers– power, finesse, glancing, downward— to find the back of the net. ;Pure Shot Players have the intelligence to adjust their stride and approach angle to find the best position for hitting the back of the net. Well-hit balls feel satisfying and goals are rewarding. As well as quality strikes, players can now shoot while off balance or rushed. ;Real Ball Physics Strike the ball with more force and finesse. Realistic ball physics now determines the trajectories of balls in game, enabling players to strike the ball with force from distance, drill low rising shots with accuracy, and blast dipping or swerving shots, just like real footballers. ;Protect The Ball Dominate midfield and dictate the tempo. Fend-off and block defenders from the ball while dribbling at any speed. Protect the ball from opponents to control play through midfield and dictate the pace of the match. Plus, out-muscle opponents for position before receiving the ball, then turn defenders to carve out opportunities. ;FIFA Ultimate Team Create your own unique squad to play your style of soccer. Ultimate customization is possible with all-new Chemistry Styles that make every player and every team unique. Chemistry influences a team’s performance so building ideal chemistry within a squad enables a team to perform at its best. Each Chemistry Style has a unique effect on the way a player performs by enhancing different player attributes. Different styles can be applied at every position. Plus, test your talents in the popular Seasons mode—now expanded to 10 divisions— or in online single games and tournaments. ;Co-op Seasons Mode Play with a friend online against two other online friends anywhere in the world in 2v2 ranked online play, trying to climb up to Division One, win a League Title and achieve greatness together. ;Match Day Online Match Day has been expanded to Seasons and Co-op seasons, completely connecting fans playing online to the football season for the world’s top leagues, with injuries, suspensions, and player form changing throughout the season based on real-world events and performances. ;Skill Games A competitive practice mode to learn or master the fundamental skills necessary to compete at FIFA 14. Become a better player, faster, no matter what your skill level, competing against yourself or friends in all-new mini-games. ;Career Mode Search for talent year-round with the new Global Transfer Network that brings the world of professional scouting to life. Develop and refine your own scouting network. Evaluate players to uncover the ones who could bolster your squad during the transfer windows. A new hub delivers easy navigation, fewer interruptions and live scouting reports. ;Complete Authenticity 33 officially licensed leagues, more than 600 clubs and 16,000 players. ;Connected Experiences Bring your FIFA 14 experiences from PS3 to PS4, or Xbox 360 to Xbox One. Ultimate Team roster, progress, in-game items and in-game currency (coins) are all accessible from either console. EA SPORTS Football Club level and XP, Seasons progress, including trophy case and leaderboards, Virtual Pro and accomplishments, and selected Career Mode rewards will also travel to the new consoles. Xbox One In addition to all the above, the Xbox One offers the following feature. ;FUT Legends Craft your ultimate dream team with a mix of legendary players—including Pelé—competing alongside today’s stars. Each Legend will have unique attributes that will showcase the skills and flair that made them legendary at the height of their careers, and will be randomly included in Gold Packs or available through the Transfer Market beginning with the launch of the Xbox One. Mobile As a free download, FIFA 14 includes FIFA 14 Ultimate Team, Games of the Week and Penalty Shootout. iPhone, iPad, and iPod touch users get the added bonus of Online Multiplayer, allowing gamers to compete with friends anytime, anywhere in the world. For a fee, fans can upgrade their game and enable three additional modes: Manager, Tournament and Kick-off. E3-swipe-to-shoot.png E3-drag-to-move.png E3-tap-to-pass.png Swipe-to-shoot.png Tap-to-pass.png Media Images ;UI screens Fifa14-preview-screens 01.jpg Fifa14-preview-screens 02.jpg Fifa14-preview-screens 03.jpg Fifa14 careermode central globalscoutingnetwork tile active wm.jpg Fifa14 x360 careermodescoutreport obertan 3rdupdate view1 wm.jpg|XBox 360 Career Mode Fifa14 xbox360 co-opseasons hub wm.jpg|XBox 360 Co-op seasons Fifa14 xbox360 co-opseasons hub.jpg|XBox 360 Fifa14 xbox360 co-opseasons friendslist wm.jpg|XBox 360 Co-op seasons friendslist Fifa14 xbox360 co-opseasons friendslist.jpg|XBox 360 ;Screenshots (XBox One, PS4) Fifa14 xboxone ps4 messi shooting.jpg Fifa14 xboxone ps4 header.jpg Fifa14 xboxone ps4 messi closeup.jpg ;Screenshots (XBox 360) Fifa14 x360 uk precisionmovement wm.jpg Fifa14 xbox360 jostle.jpg Fifa14 x360 save.jpg Fifa14 x360 header.jpg ;Screenshots (PS3) Fifa14 ps3 ge precisionmovement1 wm.jpg Fifa14 ps3 ge precisionmovement2 wm.jpg Fifa14 ps3 header.jpg Fifa14 ps3 jostle for ball.jpg Fifa14 ps3 protecting the ball.jpg ;Screenshots (PC) Fifa14 pc header.jpg Fifa14 pc jostle.jpg Fifa14 pc clearance.jpg ;Screenshots (mobile) Videos FIFA 14 PS4 Gameplay - TGS 2013|PS4 FIFA 14 Xbox One Gameplay Footage - TGS 2013|XBox One External links Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:FIFA 14 Category:FIFA games